2050
by DianaRL
Summary: "Kénytelenek leszünk mi magunk irányítani a világot, és ezt csak globálisan tehetjük meg, az országok önmagukban ehhez túl gyengék lennének. Az angol válik a világnyelvvé, és kezdetét veszi majd egy, az egész világon átívelő telefonhálózat, az internet." (Michio Kaku)


- Amerika, csomagod érkezett – hallatszott Arthur fensőbbséges hangja a konyhából, mire Alfred fintorogva elindult lakótársa felé. Még látnia sem kellett, hogy tudja, a másik keresztbe zárt lábakkal kortyolgatja a teáját, miközben úgy ül, mint aki karót nyelt, és hűvös nyugalommal várja, hogy visszaszóljon a megszólítás miatt. A fiú már csakazértsem mondott semmit.  
- Remélem, nem az utcára készülsz – kérdezte Anglia felvont szemöldökkel, mikor átnyújtotta neki a csomagot. Bár csak egy kis jóindulattal volt így nevezhető, mivel még egy boríték méretét sem érte el, könnyedén elfért Alfred tenyerében, és bármelyik pillanatában összemorzsolhatta volna, ha úgy tartja kedve.  
- Tudom-tudom, nem mehetek az utcára – sóhajtott fel Amerika, majd felrakta magának főni a reggeli kávéját.  
- Ne aggódj, az emberek jól élnek. A birodalmunkban senki sem szenvedhet hiányt.  
Alfred hinni akarta, hogy tényleg így van.

„Az Egyesült Angol és Amerikai Birodalom. A Föld eddigi legnagyobb összefüggő állama, amiről az emberek azelőtt álmodni sem mertek, és ami magába foglalja Európát, Amerikát, Ausztráliát, Ázsiát, sőt, még az Antarktiszt is. Egy hihetetlen erő, ami minden mást elpusztított, ami valaha volt, megsemmisítette a múlt összes darabját, eltörölte a nemzetiségek közti ellentéteket, és egyenes utat vágott a jövő és a technológia felé.  
A szenvedéssel teli, kilátástalan jövő felé."

Alfred inkább félrerakta az újságot és benne a becsmérlő cikket, amikor Arthur már vagy húszadszorra köszörülte meg a torkát nemtetszése jeleként. A fiú tisztában volt vele, hogy amint elfordul, ez a napilap is a tűzben fogja végezni, mint már annyi azelőtt, mióta Anglia rájött, hogy mindig kibányászta őket a kukából. Amerika azóta próbált minél korábban kelni, hogy legalább egy-két cikket el tudjon olvasni, mielőtt a társa eltüntetné az újságot.  
- Megint egy becsmérlő cikk? – nézett fel elgondolkodva Anglia, mire Amerika bizonytalanul megingatta a fejét. Sajnálta azt a szerencsétlent, aki ezért másnap felelni fog, de még jobban sajnálta az illető családját. – Ugyan, mindig lesznek kételkedők, de nekik természetükből fakadóan sosem lehet igazuk. Nézd – intett az ablak felé -, itt van ez a hely, a Föld, egyetlen birodalom már évek óta, megingathatatlan és legyőzhetetlen, és mondhatnak bármit, az is marad. Mert mi ketten azzá tesszük.  
Alfred imádta, amikor Arthur a céljairól, álmairól beszélt, olyankor a férfi arca kissé kipirult, a szeme megtelt élettel és a hangjába megannyi érzelem költözött, és a fiatalabb ebben a pár percben nem is sajnálta annyira, hogy már csak ketten maradtak, mert így képes volt elviselni, így tudta volna szeretni. Utána úgyis mindig jött a kegyetlen valóság.  
- Vagy talán nem hiszel az álmunkban? A többiek álmában? – suttogta halkan Anglia, kiszámított, precíz támadás és telitalálat, Amerika keze kissé megremegett, de ennyi elég is volt, hogy a társa győzedelmesen elmosolyodjon, és Alfred megint teljes szívéből utálja és ki akarja kaparni a szemét.  
- Ha megbocsátasz – törte meg a csendet Amerika, hangjának gúnyos éle még percekig vibrált a szobában -, vár a csomagom.  
Nem figyelt sem a teáskészlet reccsenésére, amikor a keze nyomán a földre zuhanva ezer porszilánkra repült szét, sem Anglia szánakozó pillantására, amikor helyére vágta a székét, majd bevágta maga után az ajtót. A megszokás közönyössé tette mindkettő iránt.

Alfred kíváncsian bontotta ki az egyszerű újságpapírba csomagolt tárgyat, egy pillanatig csodálkozva figyelte a 2001-ből származó papírt, mintha azt várta volna, hogy bármelyik pillanatban szétmorzsolódjon akár csak egy kósza szellőtől is, majd szemügyre vette az apró dobozkát. Azon is látszott jócskán az idő, mintha évekig hánykolódott volna valahol, mielőtt a levél feladója rálelt volna, de írást ezen sem talált, ahogy levél sem volt mellékelve, csak a zsineg alá volt csúsztatva egy cédula, amin az ő polgári neve és címe állt, semmi több. Az írás sem tűnt túlzottan ismerősnek, reszketek, kacskaringós betűk voltak, mintha az írója nem lett volna teljesen biztos abban, amit tesz vagy tenni fog.  
A dobozt kibontva is csak egy chipet talált, szintén a régi fajtából, először abban sem volt biztos, hogy a gépe felismeri még, aztán úgy gondolta, egy próbát mindenképp megér. Nem tudta, kitől kaphatna csomagot, de a szíve mélyén még reménykedett, hogy egy rejtett vagy távoli országtól, vagy bárkitől, akire eddig még nem bukkantak rá, bármi jobb lett volna, mint ez a magányos semmittevés.  
Nagyot sóhajtva helyére tette a chipet, kattanás, alig hallható berregés, majd néma csend, ő pedig megadóan elindította a masinát.

_Két fiú, szinte még gyerek hever a dombtetőn, bámulva a csillagos eget, köztük apró tábortűz lobog vidáman. Egy idegen talán meg sem tudta volna elsőre különböztetni őket, annyira hasonlítottak egymásra, mégis, a lényük, a kisugárzásuk ennél eltérőbb nem is lehetett volna. Mindig mindenki azt mondta, hogy remekül kiegészítik egymást, ők azonban sosem hittek senkinek._  
_- Hé, Mattie, nem raknál most te a tűzre? – fordul egyikük a másik felé, mire a fiatalabb, Matthew, álmosan felpislog._  
_- A-a, még egyszer nem palizol be, Alfred. Te vagy a soros, megbeszéltük, hogy felváltva alszunk._  
_- De mivel te úgysem aludtál, ez tárgytalan - jelenti ki elégedetten az idősebb, majd óvatosan odasomfordál a társa mellé._  
_Döbb, döbb, csak két szívdobbanásnyi hamu- és füstízű csók, de épp elég, hogy azt az érzetet keltse, mintha az egész táj bennük, csakis bennük éledne újjá, aztán Matthew megadóan feltápászkodik valamiféle érzelmi zsarolásról motyogva, miközben Alfred vigyorogva elfoglalja az addigi helyét._  
_Az idősebb mintegy adu ászként még nem egyszer eljátszotta ugyanezt az éjszaka során, de Matthew nem bánta. Végülis ez volt az élet rendje, hogy valahogy mindig alulmaradjon a másikkal szemben, de ezt akkor még így érezte helyénvalónak._

Amerika a hosszú tárgyalóasztal egyik felén ült, előtte az átolvasandó és aláírandó papírokkal, vele szemben Anglia olvasgatott nyugodtan. Idilli délelőtt, mint már cseszett húsz éve egyfolytában.  
- Végül is kitől jött a csomag? - kérdezte közömbösen Arthur, de Alfred látta a szemében az érdeklődő csillanást, ahogy felnézett az éppen olvasott jelentésből.  
- Nem tudom, nem volt rajta - válaszolta nemtörődöm módon Amerika. A szoba forró levegője fojtogatta, szabadulni akart, most azonnal. - Biztos csak egy rossz vicc volt.  
- És ez a rossz vicc tisztában volt azzal, hogy ki vagy, nemde? - mosolyodott el Anglia, mintha a társalgás pont olyan az irányba haladna, ahogy azt ő szeretné. Nos, pont olyan irányba is haladt.  
- Talán. Lehetséges. Miért, mi van akkor?  
- Ugye nem akarsz előlem eltitkolni semmit, Alfred? - Anglia tekintete őszintén aggódónak tűnt, de Amerika már nem hitt neki, már rég nem hitt neki.  
- Paranoiás vagy - nézett félre konokul Alfred. A zsebében még most is ott lapult az apró chip, amikor erre gondolt, érezte, hogy a papír lassan teljesen nyirkossá válik az érintése során. Nem értette, miért védi ennyire a kis kütyüt Arthurtól, de érezte, hogy ez csak az övé, semmiképp sem adhatja oda másnak, amíg fel nem fedezte minden titkát.  
- Az lehet, de elég rég ismerlek már, hogy lássam, mikor hazudsz - jelentette ki nyugodtan Anglia, a hangjában enyhe szánakozás rejtőzött a gondoskodás mögé bújva, és Amerika úgy érezte, nem tudja tovább elviselni ezt a hamis törődést.  
- Akkor ahhoz is elég jól ismersz, hogy rájöjj, hogy utállak - mosolygott Alfred, szíve szerint a másik képébe nevetett volna, kacagva üvöltene az arcába, ha nem tudná, hogy még tíz, húsz, száz évük van együtt, hogy sosem szabadul már tőle. - És ha megbocsátasz... - hajolt meg Arthur felé, mint ahogy még a múlt században volt divat.  
- Menj csak, rád fér egy kis pihenés. - Csak akkor sóhajtott fel, amikor végre csukódott Amerika mögött az ajtó, majd a kezébe temette az arcát. - Bárcsak abban is biztos lennék, hogy ilyenkor se mondasz igazad.

_Kanada kétségbeesetten kapott Amerika keze után. Egyébként is sápadt volt, a kezei megállíthatatlanul remegtek, mint aki már érzi a vég közeledtét._  
_- Alfred, azt hiszem, valami nincs rendben - suttogta halkan._  
_- Ugyan, mi baj lehetne? - kacagott fel harsányan Amerika, mindenen csak nevetett, ő még nem élte át mindazt, mint a többi ország. - Béke van, egyenlőség meg minden. Már nem történhet semmi._  
_Matthew lemondóan megrázta a fejét, tudta, hogy a másik pajzsként használt optimizmusán nem fog rést találni._  
_- Eltűnnek a határok, az országok betegek, némelyikükről napok óta nem lehet hallani, és te azt mondod, nem történik semmi? - Kanada nem emelte meg a hangját, csak csalódottan hátralépett és elengedte a másik karját._  
_- Ugyan, Mattie, én nem... - lépett volna közelebb Alfred, de Matthew elhátrált._  
_- Hiszel nekem?_  
_- Tudod, hogy... tudod, hogy nem történhet már semmi se veled, sem a többiekkel. - Amerika óvatosan átölelte Kanadát, ahogy már évtizedek óta nem, ahogy csak kölyökkorukban, a tábortűz mellett merte._  
_- Lehet, hogy veled nem, a te országod erős. De mi lesz másokkal? - suttogta Matthew Alfred egyenruhájába, a szavai csak halk, erőtlen mormogásnak tűntek._  
_- Ne viccelj már, majd én megvédelek - vigyorodott el Amerika, mire végre Kanada is halványan elmosolyodott. Bízni akart abban, hogy a másiknak igaza lesz._  
_Amikor Alfred egy hét múlva látogatóba érkezett Matthew-hoz, a házát már üresen találta._

- Beszélhetnénk? - nyitott be halkan Anglia a másik szobájába. Amerika unottan, egy miniatűr focilabdát dobálgatva hevert a padlón a szétdobált ruhái között, mintha ez az egész csak ennyiből állna, egy életre szóló unalomból.  
- Kopogás? - emelte fel lassan a fejét.  
Arthur bosszúsan megkocogtatta a fát.  
- Megfelel? - sétált közelebb, majd levetette magát az egyetlen üres felületre az ágyon.  
- Tökéletes, de ha lehet, ne izzadd össze a cuccaimat. - Anglia idegesen megtörölte a homlokát, mintha ezzel segíthetne a helyzeten.  
- Talán ha néha foglalkoznál olyan apróságokkal, mint pakolás, nem állna fenn ez a probléma.  
- Én nem te vagyok - szögezte le makacsul Alfred, sokadszor és ezredszer, miközben felült a lomok között.  
- Majd pakolj el, légy szíves. Rendben? – Arthur most nem vette fel a támadást, nem azért volt itt.  
- Lehet róla szó. – Amerika gyanakodva méregette, nem ehhez volt szokva, az övéhez hasonló makacs ellenállást várt, de végül csak egy sápadt-remegő ölelést kapott. – És vigyázz magadra.  
Alfred szólni akart, kiáltani, üvölteni, akármit, de csak némán végignézte, ahogy Anglia szánakozó mosollyal elhagyja a szobáját, az életét, és napokra bezárkózik a lakrészébe.

_A szoba, ahol találja magát, apró, poros és szomorú. A szakadozott függöny ellenére alig van fény odabenn, épp csak annyi, hogy megvilágítsa a letakart bútorokat és a szemétkupacot, ami az évek alatt halmozódott fel a valaha elegáns parkettán. A kopott, virágos tapéta szakadtan lóg le a falakról, az ajtó kilincse Alfred kezében marad, amikor kinyitja. Az ablakon kinézve is csak málló vakolatot lát, mintha az álmai urává az enyészet vált volna._  
_- Csak nem meglepődtél? - érkezik a hang az ajtó mögül, a sarokból. Inas, reszketeg öregembert lát meg neki háttal, miután behajtja az ajtót, egyedül a hang ismerős, egyedül a hang ébreszt benne emlékeket._  
_- Pár pixel, amik megtestesítik egy ember gondolatait. Min kellene meglepődnöm? - Amerika nemtörődömnek akar hangzani, de még ő maga sem hiszi el a magabiztosságát. Az öregember elnézően elmosolyodik, tucatszor látott arckifejezéssel, ami eddig nem ehhez az archoz tartozott. Alfred közelebb lép, de az idegen még mindig nem fordul felé, csak félprofilból tekint át a válla felett, amikor hozzá beszél._  
_- Látszik, hogy milyen rég nem jártál a szabadban. Talán te tetted jól, és az a pár százalék, aki nem vesz tudomást a problémákról. - Leugrik az asztalról és végre felé lép, a lila szemek fénytelenek, megtörtek, csak most látszódik rajtuk igazán az idő pora, és Amerika meglepetten lehuppan a padlóra._  
_- Mattie? - kérdezi bizonytalanul, miközben hunyorog, próbálja felfedezni a jól ismert vonásokat, de képtelen._  
_- Tudom, most már senki sem hinné el, hogy te vagy az idősebb - fintorodik el kissé Kanada, hiába próbálja javítani a hangulatot, a kijelentés inkább lesz lemondó, mint humoros. Lassan, centiről centire ül le Alfred mellé._  
_- Azt hittem, meghaltál._  
_- Sosem mondtam, hogy nem. - Mathhew lehajtott fejjel, a padlót figyelve beszél, még véletlenül sem nézne a másik szemében. - Attól, hogy mi most itt beszélgetünk, semmin sem változtat, még mindig a fejedben vagyunk._  
_Amerika elfintorodik, amikor eszébe jut, hogy a teste még most is ott fekszik egy fémszín szobában a kanapén, fején egy átlátszó sisakkal, aminek köszönhetően most itt lehet._  
_- Te küldted a chipet, életben kell lenned. - Alfred ezt nem kérdezi, pusztán durva kijelentés, aminél nem fogad el ellenvetést._  
_- Ez igaz, de csak mert most volt szükséged rá. - Kanada halványan mosolyogva feláll, majd lassan az ablakhoz lépked és megtámaszkodik a párkányon. Egy régi dalt dúdol, miközben kinéz az ablakon, a szám lehet már vagy ötven éves. - Egyedül képtelen lennél bármivel is boldogulni._  
_Amerikát balsejtelem fogja el, de nem hallgat rá és már megint nem hallgat Matthew-ra. Felpattan, majd a másik után siet._  
_- Ez hülyeség. Egyébként sem maradok sosem egyedül. - Kanada csak mindentudóan elmosolyodik, amit Alfred olyan idegesítőnek tart az idősekben, majd int felé és arrébbáll._  
_- Csak gyere ide, és nézz körül._  
_Amerika vonakodva az ablakhoz lép, majd lenéz az utcára. Egy pilanat múlva zuhan, és igen közelről ismerkedik meg az utcakövekkel._  
_Mire felkel és felnéz, az ablak már bezáródott és sehol sem látja a testvérét._  
_Unottan elindul ki az apró sikátorból, miközben leporolja a ruháját. Az utcát foltokban mocskos, saras (reméli, hogy csak saras) hó borítja és tudja, hogy hideg van, de mégsem fázik egy rövid ujjú pólóban és egy rövidnadrágban. Tisztában van vele, hogy ő itt nem valóság, mégis elborzasztja, amit lát._  
_Az utca, amire kiért, elsőre elhagyatottnak tűnik, az aszfaltot mély kátyúk teszik járhatatlanná, de még így, torzultan is megismeri New Yorkot és tudja, hogy nincs messze a lakásuktól._  
_A falak tövében megmozdulnak az árnyak, de senki sem látja Amerikát. Felsír egy csecsemő, miközben beesett arcú édesanyja ringatja, halkan dúdol neki, miközben a könnyei patakzanak az arcán. Mellettük állig bebugyolált vénasszony simogat egy girhes, csontsovány macskát, halkan beszél hozzá, hogy holnap, hogy tavasszal, hogy egyszer majd jobb lesz, mert ennél már nem sokkal jöhet rosszabb._  
_A fal tövében tucatnyi ember lapul éhesen és fázva, gyerekek és felnőttek, férfiak és nők egyaránt próbálják itt egymást segítve kihúzni a telet._  
_Alfred beletúr a zsebébe, de csak egy összenyomorodott csokoládét talál. Egy fiatal fiúhoz lép és a tenyerébe ejti, csak remélni tudja, hogy az étel nem csupán a képzelet része._  
_Bármerre néz, csak elkínzott tekinteteket lát, és nem bírja tovább, futásnak ered. Nem nézi, merre megy, csak az számít, hogy innen minél távolabb kerüljön, csak akkor áll meg, amikor lágyan kivilágított épületek között jár, ahol már ott villognak a karácsonyi díszek. Egy ablakhoz lép, ahol egy család halkan nevetve vacsorázik, az asztal majd összeroggyan az ételek súlya alatt._  
_Azt hitte, itt majd jobban fogja érezni magát, de csak növekszik a bűntudata._  
_- Mi a fenét csináljak, hogy kijussak innen? - üvölt fel Amerika, a kiáltása egyaránt szól az égnek, az embereknek és Kanadának._  
_- Találd meg a tested, és kész. Utána elkönyvelheted az egészet, mint egy rossz látomás. - Nem látja sehol a másikat, olyan, mintha mindenhonnan jönne a hangja._  
_- Nem segítenél?_  
_- Nem. - Matthew hangjába némi kaján él költözik, valószínűleg közben igen jól szórakozik._  
_- Akkor ott rohadj meg - morogja maga elé Alfred, majd lehunyja a szemét. A teste ott vibrál a képzelete tudatán, majd elindul arra, amerre önmagát sejti._  
_Mire kinyitja a szemét, egy régi stílusú, fehérre meszelt ház előtt áll. Máskor még talán ízlésesen díszesnek mondaná, de most ettől is csak a rosszullét kerülgeti. Látja magát az ablakon át._  
_Óvatosan megérinti a bejárati ajtót, de a keze könnyedén átsiklik rajta. Belép, majd a technikai szobába sétál és egy pillanatig farkasszemet néz saját magával._  
_Mielőtt visszatérne a testébe, megfogadja, hogy változásokat fog hozni._  
Mikor felkelt, halkan Anglia ajtajához lépkedett. Egy pillanatig megfordult a fejében, hogy a másik talán alszik, és jobb lenne, ha visszajönne reggel, de eddig se hatották meg különösebben a másik szokásai, így türelmesen bekopogott egyszer, kétszer, háromszor. A negyedik kopogás már határozottan türelmetlennek hangzott.  
Óvatosan benyitott, hátha bármelyik pillanatban visszakoznia kell, de odabenn nem volt senki, csak egy gyorsan, szinte olvashatatlanul körmölt viszlátot talált egy cetlin.  
Végleg egyedül maradt.  
Még nem igazán fogta fel, hogy nincs többé, aki beszabályozza, irányítsa és megvédje, aki minden reggel pontban hétkor ott fog ülni a konyhaasztalnál a pocsék teájával meg az idióta gúnyos vigyorával, aki veszekedjen vele, de végül mindig engedjen a saját igazából, aki évente egyszer, amikor már megelégeli a rendetlenséget, elpakol a lakrészében és mindig zsörtölődik a megpenészedett ételek miatt a hűtőben. Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy soha többé nem látja már Arthurt.  
A szobájába ment, majd csendesen elpakolt, csak a halk motoszkálás hallatszott a helyiségben. Furcsán néma volt minden, de nem akart arra gondolni, miért nem hallja a lapok súrlódását vagy a csésze koppanását a falon keresztül. Egyáltalán nem akart gondolkodni.  
Mire végzett, a nap első sugarai már megvilágították az immár tiszta szobát. Most be kellene jönnie Arthurnak, és megjegyezni, hogy jé, nem is emlékeztem már, milyen színű a szőnyeged, aztán készíteni egy borzalmas reggelit, mondjuk odaégetett rántottát és eltüzelni a mai újságot. Így kellene mindennek történnie.  
Ehelyett Alfred a konyhába sétált, majd egy szatyorba mindenféle ételt pakolt, amit a hűtőben és a szekrényben talált, aztán meg sem állt a bejáratig. Ott megtorpan, de csak egy pillanatra, majd halk sóhajjal a kilincsre tette a kezét.  
Az ajtó kitárult, és hosszú ideje most először érezte meg a friss levegőt.


End file.
